Generally, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Due to increasing recreational interest in ATVs, specialty ATVs, such as those used for trail riding, racing, and cargo hauling have entered the market place. Most ATVs include an engine including between one and three cylinders. Generally, the engine is mounted in the frame of the ATV in an east/west or lateral orientation in which the crankshaft of the engine is parallel to the front or rear axles of the ATV. Most ATVs include a straddle or saddle type seat positioned above the engine. Depending on the engine size and the number of cylinders, the width of the engine may become substantial, thereby requiring a wider seat. A wider seating surface may become uncomfortable for the rider, particularly shorter riders who may have trouble reaching the floorboards. ATVs having east/west mounted engines may have a transmission such as a continuously variable transmission (CVT) directly coupled to the crankshaft thereby adding additional width, or may have a differential type mechanism transferring power to a transmission mounted elsewhere.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an all-terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a first longitudinal axis. A pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels are operably coupled to the frame. An engine is supported by the frame and includes a plurality of cylinders and a crankshaft driven by the plurality of cylinders. The crankshaft defines a second longitudinal axis substantially parallel to the first longitudinal axis. A transmission is operably coupled to the engine and is configured to transmit power to a rear transmission shaft for driving the front wheels in motion, and to transmit power to a rear transmission shaft for driving the rear wheels in motion. The front transmission shaft is laterally spaced from, and extends parallel to, the rear transmission shaft.
In a further illustrative embodiment, an all-terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a first longitudinal axis. A plurality of wheels are operably coupled to the frame. An engine is supported by the frame and includes at least one cylinder and a crankshaft driven by the at least one cylinder. The crankshaft defines a second longitudinal axis substantially parallel to the first longitudinal axis. The engine includes a cross-sectional profile configured to be received within a perimeter defining trapezoid having a height of approximately 432 millimeters (approximately 17 inches), an upper width of approximately 229 millimeters (approximately 9 inches), and a lower width of approximately 432 millimeters (approximately 17 inches).
According to another illustrative embodiment, an all-terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a first longitudinal axis. A plurality of wheels are operably coupled to the frame. An engine is supported by the frame and includes at least one cylinder and a crankshaft driven by the at least one cylinder. A transmission is operably coupled to the engine and is configured to transmit power to a transmission shaft for driving the wheels in motion, the transmission including a starting clutch operably coupled to, and positioned in spaced relation to, the engine.
In yet another illustrative embodiment, an all-terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a first longitudinal axis. A plurality of wheels are operably coupled to the frame. An engine is supported by the frame and includes at least one cylinder, a crankshaft driven by the at least one cylinder, and an exhaust conduit. A transmission is operably coupled to the engine and includes a plurality of vanes configured to force cooling air through the housing and across the exhaust conduit.
In a further illustrative embodiment, an all-terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a first longitudinal axis. A plurality of wheels are operably coupled to the frame. An engine is supported by the frame and is operably coupled to the wheels. The frame includes an upper frame member having a removable member configured to provide access to the engine.
In another illustrative embodiment, an all-terrain vehicle includes a frame including longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a longitudinal axis, a straddle-type seat operably coupled to the frame, a pair of front wheels operably coupled to the frame, and a pair of rear wheels operably coupled to the frame. A handlebar assembly is operably coupled to at least one of the wheels for steering the vehicle. An engine is supported by the frame and is operably coupled to at least one of the wheels for propelling the vehicle. A pair of footwells are laterally positioned on opposite sides of the seat and include laterally spaced-apart inner and outer edges, wherein the ratio of the distance between inner edges of the footwells and the distance between the outer edges of the footwells is less than about 0.64.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, an all terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced apart ends defining a first longitudinal axis, a pair of front wheels operably coupled to the frame, and a pair of rear wheels operably coupled to the frame. A straddle-type seat is operably coupled to the frame, and a handlebar assembly is operably coupled to at least one of the wheels for steering the vehicle. An engine is supported by the frame and includes a plurality of cylinders and a crankshaft driven by the plurality of cylinders. The crankshaft defines a second longitudinal axis substantially parallel to the first longitudinal axis. The frame include an upper frame member having a removable member configured to provide access to the engine.
In a further illustrative embodiment, an all terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a vehicle longitudinal axis. A pair of front wheels are operably coupled to the frame, each of the front wheels defining a front wheel center axis. A front track width is defined laterally between the front wheel center axes. A pair of rear wheels are operably coupled to the frame, each of the rear wheels defining a rear wheel center axis. A rear track width is defined laterally between the rear wheel center axes. An engine is supported by the frame and is operably coupled to at least one of the wheels. A front suspension includes right and left lower control arms, each lower control arm having an inner pivot coupling operably coupled to the frame and an outer pivot coupling operably to one of the front wheels. Each lower control arm has a control arm length between the inner pivot coupling and the outer pivot coupling, the sum of the control arm lengths of the right and left lower control arms defining a combined control arm length. The ratio of the combined control arm length to the front track width is at least about 0.84.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment, an all terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a vehicle longitudinal axis. A plurality of laterally spaced wheels are operably coupled to the frame, each of the wheels defining a wheel center axis. A track width is defined laterally between the wheel center axes. An engine is supported by the frame and is operably coupled to at least one of the wheels. A suspension includes right and left lower control arms, each lower control arm having an inner pivot coupling operably coupled to the frame and an outer pivot coupling operably coupled to one of the wheels. Each lower control arm has a control arm length between the inner pivot coupling and the outer pivot coupling. Each lower control arm is angled from horizontal by less than about 30 degrees and has a control arm length greater than about 423 millimeters (about 16.65 inches).
In a further illustrative embodiment, an all terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a vehicle longitudinal axis. A straddle-type seat is supported by the frame. A pair of front wheels are operably coupled to the frame, each front wheel being rotatable about a rotational axis, and defining a front wheel center axis extending perpendicular to the rotational axis. A front track width is defined laterally between the front wheel center axes. A pair of rear wheels are operably coupled to the frame, each rear wheel defining a rear wheel center axis. A rear wheel track width is defined laterally between the rear wheel center axes. An engine is supported by the frame and is operably coupled to at least one of the wheels. A front suspension includes a pair of upper and lower pivot couplings operably coupled to each front wheel, the upper and lower pivot couplings defining a king pin axis about which the front wheel may be rotated by steering the vehicle. The king pin axis of each front wheel is offset from the front wheel axis, as measured along the rotational axis, by less than 30 millimeters (approximately 1.18 inches).
According to still another illustrative embodiment, an all terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a vehicle longitudinal axis, and a straddle-type seat supported by the frame. A pair of laterally spaced front wheels are operably coupled to the frame, each front wheel having an outer diameter of at least 355 millimeters (approximately 14 inches). An inflatable tire is supported by each wheel, and a handlebar assembly is operably coupled to at least one of the wheels. An engine is supported by the frame and is operably coupled to at least one of the wheels for propelling the vehicle. Each front wheel is operably coupled to the frame by an upper pivot coupling and a lower pivot coupling. The upper and lower pivot couplings define a king pin axis about which the front wheel may be rotated for steering the vehicle. The pivot couplings are laterally received within the wheel, in a direction from the vehicle longitudinal axis, by at least 48 millimeters (approximately 1.89 inches).
The above mentioned and other features of this invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention.